Baby Shark
|artist = |year = 2016 |difficulty = Easyhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:20190820_142141.jpg |effort = |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / Purple (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |kcal = |nowc = |dura = 1:36 |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Daniel Park (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }}"Baby Shark" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet. Their outfits are inspired from the official music video. They have a black and white thin outlines in full opacity. P1 P1 is a girl with black hair in a low bun. She wears a light pink shell cap, a pink and purple zigzag sweater, a pair of yellow shorts, and light pink leggings. She is barefoot. P2 P2 is the mascot for Pinkfong. He is a pink fox with dark purple eyes and wears a yellow crown and a yellow necklace. He also has a yellow star on his chest. Background The background is somewhat a parody of the official music video. The Pinkfong logo and the words "Baby Shark Dance" appear at the start of the routine. Said routine starts with both dancers looking around with a shadow of a shark upon them as the song starts, and the background transforms into a cartoon underwater landscape. Cartoon sharks of different colors swim side by side, each one represented by the lyrics; Baby Shark is small and yellow, Mommy Shark is medium-sized and pink, Daddy Shark is big and blue, Grandma Shark is orange and has reading glasses, and Grandpa Shark is pale green with wrinkles and has a small white beard and big white eyebrows. The scenery changes colors through each verse and may feature an animal in the center. It starts off as blue without an animal, and in order changes to yellow with a starfish, green with a turtle, purple with a clam shell, red with an urchin, and black to blue without an animal. When the song speeds up, all the sharks chase after the coaches. During the chase, the background is first seen as purple and afterwards, shown as blue showing the shark chase in facial direction as the Baby Shark opens its mouth wide, as if to eat the dancers. Then the scenery changes to another landscape where there are two orange sea corals that glow partially. A rock with seaweed bounces to the beat while the Shark Family appears, and they are apparently dancing and laughing at the end. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move (P1): Duck down with your hands together above your head. Gold Move (P2): Duck down with your hands together below your head. Babyshark gm 1.png|Gold Move Babyshark gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *At 1:36, is currently the shortest song in , as well as the second shortest song in the entire franchise, behind Acerola Taiso no Uta '' from the Japan-exclusive Wii U game. *The routine uses a good majority of the moves seen in the music video. *For unknown reasons, the first few seconds of the song are covered in-game. *P1 has a similar outfit to the one shown in the dance-along version of the music video. Gallery Game Files BabyShark cover generic.png|''Baby Shark Promotional Images Sharkteaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1Wfp2iDyyL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Sharkteaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163480749636558849 Babyshark twitter teaser 2.gif|Twitter teaser 2 Babyshark promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Babyshark promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Baby Shark Promo 2.png|Promotional coach (P1) Baby Shark Promo 1.png|Promotional coach (P2) Others Babyshark thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Babyshark thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Baby Shark Animal Songs PINKFONG Songs for Children Teasers Baby Shark - Gameplay Teaser (US) Baby Shark - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 - Baby Shark (Gamescom Gameplay) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Daniel Park Category:Shirley Henault